


A Song Not for Whispering

by 4ureyesonly28



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballads, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Soulmates, and my slight obsession i had with the 7 sins for a while, basically this is me going buck wild with the things i retained from RE, twin flames, whats in a name prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: He’s ready to shout it out into the ether,His skin prickling with confessions unsaid.Who’d have thought that sin could make him a believer?He’d beg for communion if it were Harry who broke the bread.—-A ballad about two pure souls united despite their sins.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107977
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	A Song Not for Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my dear, dear friend Annika! Happy birthday, sis!
> 
> Thank you to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for being a lovely beta. Thank you to [Toni](https://hazzabeeforlou.tumblr.com/) for helping out with all the biblical references and cheering me on as I worked on this. And thank you to my good friend Dani, who jumped in at the end and really helped improve this thing with her wonderful insight and critique! This wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for all of you. <3

He’s ready to shout it out into the ether,

His skin prickling with confessions unsaid.

Who’d have thought that sin could make him a believer?

He’d beg for communion if it were Harry who broke the bread.

“Do you consider me beautiful?” he had asked. 

And Louis almost broke out in laughter.

“D’you think my skin would tan in your glow if I basked?”

He knew his answer was laced in sin, he’d never been so proud. 

There were more there, he embodied the others too,

Most prominently he was oozing lust,

Greedily grabbing at flesh, skin, as lovers do,

As they’re unable to refrain from on their holy way up. 

If biting at the laurels could feed him for sure,

Louis’d live happily. In gluttony. 

Yet he was convinced that together they were pure.

Easy distraction: figuring out Harry’s anatomy.

He’d damn everything for lazy Sunday mornings, 

Followed by days spent in their cozy bed, 

The trembling breaths they shared filled with all their yearnings

Whispered between kisses. Their lips dipped in crimson, bruised with love.

Indeed, it was a certain type of love he felt, 

One, that could leap over bouts of mistrust, 

One, that at times filled him with deep rage as he dwelt 

Upon the dichotomy of them versus others — unjust.

The last sin, perhaps the most heartbreaking of all,

Was felt for those different in one way,

Those living without someone wishing for their fall. 

Those, who could show their love without disguise and dishonesty. 

Harry’s very being made his deepest soul sing,

Made him want to kneel down in a prayer. 

Pray with his eyes wide open, seal it with a ring. 

Oh, how he pleaded, wished! There was no option, it wasn’t fair.

When Harry asked once again, a good while later, 

Louis promptly stated his devotion: 

“If loving you is what keeps me from the Keeper,

I’ll gladly pick you over Peter, refuse his promotion. 

“I’ll sing everything into the folds of your skin, 

Tell you all my vices in confession. 

I’ll serenade you with my everlasting hymn. 

You’re the apple I desire, already in my possession.”

And though he did not fear the lack of a response, 

Louis leaned forward in expectation, 

Waiting to hear the words directed back at him.

Surely, as awaited, Harry replied in adoration:

“The theme of this is paradise: I’m almost there, 

Climb with me, fly to the top of the tree. 

– Preach to me in a voice that’s not yours: I won’t care. 

Darling, let’s sweeten our lips with this apple and set us free.” 

Did they first meet at the dawn of time, the Big Bang?

The first joined in holy matrimony? 

Was it heavenly or hellish duets they sang? 

Either way, it was in effortless, eternal harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos or comments. <3  
> Come say hi on [tumblr.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/635053464860459008/a-song-not-for-whispering-by-4ureyesonly28-464)


End file.
